The invention concerns a motor vehicle wheel which consists of two parts permanently connected to each other, the parts being formed without cutting and consisting of different materials. Motor vehicle wheels of this type have an inner annular part which comprises the major portion of the rim bed together with the wheel disc, which may be made in spoke form, and an outer annular part which forms the remaining, smaller part of the rim bed. In such kown motor vehicle wheels, there are many variations in construction, materials used and manufacturing processes employed, by which these three characteristics are determined more or less naturally in relation to each other, although certain cross-combinations also are possible. The motor vehicle wheel parts generally are made out of the same material, either by casting or from sheet metal such as, for example, sheet steel or metal alloy sheet, in which unfinished discs or tubes of sheet metal are shaped into the final desired form by presses or mills.
At the basis of this invention is the fact that is known in itself, but which up to the present has not had its optimal exploitation, that the forces which are transmitted from the vehicle tires through the wheel rim bed and the wheel disc or spokes to the wheel hub are operative principally from the inner bed of the rim inward to the hub, while the axial and radial forces that take place, for example during travel about a curve, work pricipally on the inner rim bed. From this there derives an incentive to transmit those forces over a single part, without interruption of the force flow through connection points, to the hub. Up to now, this objective has not yet been realized in an appropriate form.